Sucked In
by Pegasister1000
Summary: 3 friends Nat, Sam, and Alli buy a TV from a stranger. But end up getting sucked into the world of ninjago. Will they ever find a way to get home? join them on a journey of adventure, suspense, and even a little romance. ColexOC KaixOC ZanexOC
1. A new tv

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO BUT I DO OWN NAT, SAM, AND ALLI! **

**Hello fanfiction! You know about my other story secrets, but I'm putting it on hold for a little bit to work on my new story. I know that there are a lot of stories like this. Like some humans get transported to ninjago and become ninjas and try to get back home. I'm doing this story. But it will be different. I promise. So enjoy! **

NAT'S POV

"Let's go Sam! We're gonna miss it!" I yelled at Sam. I was riding my skateboard and she rode her scooter. I had straight waist length blond hair with pink highlights and bangs that covered my left eye. I had emerald-green eyes. I wore a comfy yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans and black converse. A helmet covered my hair. I had a charm bracelet that my dad gave me before he died.

Sam had short brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a strapless dark blue top, denim shorts, a brown anklet, and Nike shoes. _We have to get home before it starts!_

"Nat! Are going to make it?" Sam asked behind me.

"We are. I know we are," I responded. I squinted my eyes to see my home. There stood my sister Alli waving her hands. She had long straight brown hair into a braid. She had brown eyes that were behind her red glasses. She had on a light blue knee-high dress with gold trim and tan gladiator shoes. My sis really had a good sense of fashion. I skidded to a halt and ran inside along with Sam and Alli. We jumped on the couch. But the TV wasn't there.

"Alli! Where's the TV? It's almost 7:00!" I yelled at my sister. Sam gave me a look.

"Calm down Nat! Alli, where's the TV?" Sam asked in a calm voice.

"Oh! I found this cool new TV at a garage sale," Alli explained and got up to go get. I gave myself a face palm. My sister was obsessed with cheap stuff that never works or explodes. My sister came in with a shiny new looking TV.

"It's a voice activated TV! You say whatever show you want to watch and it plays it for you!" Alli said with a smile.

`"Well, plug it in and turn it on! Sam what time is it?" I asked. Sam looked at her watch.

"6:58!" Sam yelled. Alii turned on the TV.

"Say what we're gonna watch," Alli said.

"Ninjago: Masters of Spinjistzu," I spoke clearly to the TV. The TV started to rattle. So did the ground. The lights were flickering. We were scared.

"Nat! What's going on?" Sam yelled. I looked at my sister.

"Alli, who sold you this TV?" I asked her.

"I got it from some dude in a black van," she explained.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" I cried. The TV then flashed a white light and everything went black as we all passed out.

**Cliffhanger huh? Tell me what you think and please review! Bye!**


	2. Where are we?

**please review! :) **

SAM'S POV

I slowly opened and closed my eyes. Then opened really fast. I sat up. _Where are we? It looked like we are in some part of the woods._ I looked over to see Nat and Alli still unconscious. _Wait a minute!_ I looked at my hands. I gasped. _What happened to my fingers? _I found a puddle and ran over to it. When I saw my reflection, I screamed really loud. So loud that Nat and Alli woke up to see me yelling my head off.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Alli asked looking concerned.

"Come look!" I cried. Alli looked at Nat and shrugged. They walked over and saw what they looked like. We all were screaming like we saw a bunch of spiders.

"We're-We're" Alli stuttered.

"LEGO!" Nat finished. We all stared at each other mortified.

"What do we do? What do we do!?" I cried. I and Nat both looked at Alli.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Alli asked.

"Why? WHY!? If it wasn't for _you!_ We would be here!" I yelled in her face. Tears started to fall down Alli's cheeks.

"Sam! Why are you yelling at her?" Nat told me. I was about to shout at her but sighed. I walked over to Alli.

"Alli, I'm sorry for yelling at you. This is all my fault," I calmly spoke. Alli looked at me. She faintly smiled and hugged me suddenly.

"Guys, we have to find out where we are," Nat explained. I helped Alli of the ground and walked out the forest. At last we reaching a town full of people. We were tired, hungry, and broke. Nat walked up to a lady with black hair and a pink shirt.

"Excuse me. Do you know what this place is?" Nat asked her.

"Why sweetie, you're in Ninjago city."

**sorry that it's short. i'll update soon!**


	3. Sk8ter Boi

**hi! once again, I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS! I DO OWN NAT, SAM, ALLI. NO TOUCHY!**

NAT'S POV

My heart dropped.

"WHAT!?" I cried. The lady looked at me like I was crazy. She slowly walked away.

"Maybe we're dreaming. Alli pinch me!" I ordered her. Alli squeezed a part of my arm.

"Nope. I'm not dreaming," I said.

"How did we get here?" Sam asked. My eyes lit up.

"THE TV! Alli, that TV sends you into different shows! When we said Ninjago, we were teleported here," I explained. We all screamed in excitement.

"We're in our favorite TV show ever!" Alli squealed.

"But we're still hungry and broke," Sam said. _She's right. Wait!_

"Guys! I have an idea! Alli! Do you have my guitar?" I asked her. She nodded.

"And I have your skateboard. She handed my electric guitar to me. I hugged her.

"You're the best sister ever!" I cried. Alli blushed

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, "Alli trailed off. I ran over to a guy with drums and whispered in his ear. He gasped and nodded. I grabbed a hat off the ground and put it in front of me. Sam and Alli smirked. They knew what was gonna happen.

"One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!" I yelled and started playing the guitar while singing.

"He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk

She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV

Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know

And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know."

I ended the song. The crowd of people started cheering really loud. A few people dropped money in the hat. We all ran up to the hat while Sam counted it all. Sam had an angry look on her face.

"How much?" I asked.

"2 bucks," she mumbled.

"Really people? Really?" I yelled. Everyone look at me. I turned back to Sam and Alli.

"What can we buy with 2 dollars?" We asked at once.

"We could get a lollipop and share it," Alli suggested. I and Sam gave her a look.

"What?" Alli asked confused.

"Come on. Let's just get something," I finally told them and we all walked off to the market.

**remember to give me title suggestions and review!**


	4. Our temperary home

ALLI'S POV

We walked down to the market and bought whatever we could get.

"A lollipop? Really?" Sam asked me. I shrugged.

"I like candy," I responded. Sam face palmed herself. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Nat was on the left side of me, licking the rainbow lollipop. She sighed.

"I thought being here in Ninjago would rock. But now I realize that it's so much work," Nat said depressed. Sam patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Hey. Hey. Nat! Look at me," Sam told Nat who looked up at her.

"I got dis," Sam said with her thumbs pointing to herself. _Uh oh! Whenever she says that, something bad is about to happen._ Sam walked in the center of the market and stood on a box.

"Can I have everyone's attention!?" Sam yelled. All of the people turned to Sam. She cleared her throat and started to sound sad.

"My-sister died today and-"she stopped to cry.

"I would love it if you would- pay me in memory of-of her-please!" she shouted and started sobbing. Everyone started tearing up and walked up to Sam and gave her money.

"*sniff* thank you!" she said and walked to us. She stopped crying. Sam waved the money in front of our faces.

"40 bucks baby" she smiled evilly. Nat looked and me and rolled her eyes. We all squealed.

"Let's go get some food." I said. We all skipped over to a man who had a turkey for sale. We bought it for 5 dollars and a gallon of orange juice for 2 dollars. That would last us for a few days.

"I feel guilty," I confessed to my sister. She laughed.

"Don't worry sis. You're not alone," we bother giggled behind Sam. But Sam stopped. I bumped into Sam and fell to the ground. Nat helped me up and dusted the dirt of my dress.

"Sam, why did you stop?" Nat asked. Her eyes widened.

"I found our temporary home."

NAT'S POV

Sam pointed to a brown abandoned house. It looked like it was in good condition. It had lots or yard and no houses around it.

"It's perfect!" Alli whispered, her eyes sparkling. _It was perfect! But only until we find a way to get out of this show._ I held Alli's hand.

"Come on! Let's go inside," said and we all walked into our "home". All of us gasped as we walked in. the walls were painted royal purple and place was filled with pretty furniture. There were beds, a stove, and chairs! Everyone squealed in delight. Alli ran over the floral printed bed and started jumping on it.

"Bouncy!" Alli yelled. There was a stuffed dog on it. Alli picked it up and squeezed it. For some reason, Alli loved to be with animals. Sam saw the lamp and started to turn it on and off constantly. I made my way to the grand piano in the living. The keys were so delicate on my fingers. I couldn't resist. I sat down and saw old sheets of music. I picked on that really appealed to me and started to play.

Apparently there were words to go along with it. So I also sang along to the short song.

"A little rose

blooming in the spring.

Little birdies chirping their tunes.

Oh how I long to see them again.

Making my way

to the garden.

Clear skies

balloons go by

what a perfect spring it is.

Little children

screaming in laughter.

All the rain

dropping on leaves.

My life isn't complete.

Making my way

to the garden.

Clear skies

balloons go by

what a perfect spring it is.

Bees are buzzing

butterflies flying

grass growing

spiders spinning

that's the perfect spring I WANT!

Making my way

to the garden.

Clear skies

balloons go by

what a perfect spring it is.

Oh what a perfect spring

It is."

I ended the last note. Sam and Alli were staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Sam smiled.

"That was beautiful."


	5. Learning spinjitzu

NAT'S POV

I pulled back a strand of hair that fell in my face.

"Uh, thanks?" I said. But I thought to myself. _You know, if this is ninjago, then does that mean we can do spinjistu? _That ran an idea through my head.

"Guys! I have a plan!" I cried. Sam and Alli looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Alli asked. I snickered in delight.

"Alli, do you have your emergency sewing kit?" I asked my sister. She blushed and handed me a green fabric full of needles and thread. Sam was confused.

"If I would have known we've been here, I should have brought something," Sam mumbled. I giggled.

"Perfect," I answered. I, Sam, and Alli sat at the table and explained what I wanted them to make. They thought it was cool and began to sew. Alli was a pro, so she finished 1st. I finished 2nd because I picked up a few tricks from Alli. Of course, Sam kept poking herself with the needles. We all held up our creations. They were ninja suits!

We all changed in our rooms and came out proud. I looked at my friend's suits. Mine was purple with gold highlights. Sam's was yellow with silver highlights and Alli's was orange with silver highlights.

"So, let's all introduce ourselves," I said. I pulled on a beard like Sensei Wu's that I whipped up. Sam snickered.

"Morning Sensei Nat!" she snickered. I rolled my eyes and pointed a stick on Alli's shoulder, telling her to introduce herself.

"I'm Alli. Orange ninja of animals," she cried and did a flip. Sam giggled quietly. I whacked Sam on the head before she said something.

"I'm Sam. Yellow ninja of light," she spoke. I nodded and took of the beard.

"I'm Nat. Purple ninja of music," I said proudly. Alli patted my shoulder.

"Fits you perfectly sis," Alli told me. But Sam was still confused.

"Why did you make us create these, Nat?" asked Sam. I smirked.

"I figured that if this is Ninjago, then we can do spinjistu," I explained while both girls' eyes widened.

"Are you wacko in the head?" Sam yelled.

"But we can learn. Just remember what Jay did on the show," I answered. We all ran outside while I copied Jay's moves.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords and here comes the dummy!" I yelled. I then started forming a purple tornado. _I did spinjistu! _I stopped and saw Sam and Alli's mouths wide open. I giggled in amusement.

"I stand corrected," Sam spoke. I gestured for them to try.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords and here comes the dummy!" Sam cried and formed a yellow tornado. Alli clapped in excitement. Sam gasped.

"I did it!" she yelled then started dancing and singing at the same time.

"I did spinjistu. It's my birthday. I did spinjistu. It's my birthday," she mumbled. I face palmed myself.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords and here comes the dummy!" Alli quietly screamed and turned into an orange tornado.

"I did it Nat!" the orange ninja squealed.

"Thank you Cartoon Network!" Sam cried. We all started practicing spinjistu together on various things in the woods. We destroyed almost half the forest.

"Sorry trees," Alli apologized. I patted Alli's shoulder. There suddenly was a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the others. Sam pointed to the bushes.

"It's coming from there," Sam answered. Alli was shaking with fear. Then, out of nowhere, 4 figure came out and tackled us.

**another cliffhanger! scared? worried? will the 3 kick their butts? sorry for the shortness of the chapter. i will update soon!**


	6. It's them?

**oh my glob you guys! sorry fof the shortness of the chapter today! I got braces. Thank you pureflowersand2684 for the title suggestion that i will be using. It's now called "Sucked In". Thank you all for submiting your title suggestions! now for the next chapter!**

SAM'S POV

We were all not prepared for this. So I, Nat, and Alli got in our fighting positions. I took karate longer than Nat and Alli combined. But Alli doesn't like violence, so she hid behind Nat. All of us were still wearing our "ninja suits". The 4 figures stepped from the shadows. _It was Scales and 3 of his minions!_

"Scales?!" all of us shouted. The snakes looked at us, confused.

"More ninjasssssss?" he spoke with a hiss.

"Look pal, we don't want any trouble…," I trailed off. Nat and Alli nodded in agreement. Scales looked at his minions and laughed hard. _What's so funny?_

"Sssssstupid girlssssss. You can't be ninjassssss," he said between snorts. Now that made me mad. Nat smiled.

"Well, sssstupid sssssnakesssss. How about we play a little game?" I mocked them. Scales crossed his arms.

"Watch your tone little girl!" he yelled. _Little? Ok that's it!_

"It's called: Sam kicks the SNAKES' BUTTS!" I screamed. Then, I landed on top of Scales. Nat shrugged and so did Alli.

"NINJA-GO!" the 2 yelled and attacked the rest of the snakes with spinjitzu. Meanwhile, I kept punching Scales in the face.

"No one*punch* calls me *punch* LITTLE! *punch *punch* "I cried and kicked him in the face, knocking one of his fangs out. Scales screamed like a baby girl.

"RETREAT!" he yelled. Alli and Nat stopped hurting the snakes who struggled free from their grasp. All 4 snakes ran away in fear. I just laughed. Nat high-fived her sister.

"Did you see that? We just beat up a bunch of scaly snakes!" I cried and did a little dance. Both of my friends looked embarrassed, but danced with me. All 3 of us knew we are horrible dancers. But there was more sounds in the bushes.

"More snakes?" I guessed. This time, we were ready.

"NINJA-GO!" The voices screamed and jumped out of the bushes, were 4 more guys, doing spinjitzu. I immediently punched one guy in the face. He fell on the grass, unconscious. But Nat just stood there.

"Nat what's wrong?" I asked the frozen girl. She pointed at the four guys, who became clear in my vision. _The ninja?_ But 3 of them were staring at the guy I punched to the ground. _I punched the red ninja in the face. Kai?_

NAT'S POV

_ "__What the heck man?" _the blue ninja of lightning asked. _Jay? _ I just stood there. Sam was stilling glaring at the unconscious Kai. Cole and Zane were confused.

"Hey! You're the ones who are destroying the forest!" Cole yelled.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea," Sam whispered in my ear. Zane stepped forward.

"But how did you defeat the snakes without weapons?" the ice ninja asked. I shrugged.

"Do you even talk?" All of them kept asking questions. Then Kai woke up.

"Huh?" he spoke, still dizzy. But he looked at Sam and ran up to her.

"You're the one who knocked me out!" he growled. Kai was about to punch her when she spoke.

"Cool your jets hot head! You can't hit a girl!" Sam yelled in Kai's face. Now all the ninja were confused. I groaned and all of us except the ninja took off our hoods. They all gasped like they've never seen a girl in a ninja suit before.


	7. We know who you are

KAI'S POV

_Girl ninjas? How is that possible?_ I stood there with my mouth wide open. _ I was punched by a girl! _She had short brown curly hair and light blue eyes.

COLE'S POV

A girl in a purple ninja suit was in front of me. She had waist long blond hair with pink highlights. She also had emerald-green eyes. What I didn't understand was how a ninja could be a girl

ZANE'S POV

_This does not compute._ The girl has long brown hair into a braid, brown eyes, and red glasses. She was afraid.

JAY'S POV

"YOU'RE! YOU'RE-"we all stumbled.

"Girls? Yeah, you just figured that out?" the yellow ninja finished.

"But girls can't be ninjas," Kai said. That made the yellow ninja angry.

"Say that again, and I'll punch you so hard, your grandchildren will feel the pain," she growled. Kai gulped and ran behind Zane.

"We're not ninjas," the purple ninja groaned. I gasped.

"Then-how did- did- you do spinjitzu?" I stuttered. Cole slapped me on the back of my head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You were _spying_ on us?" the purple one yelled. We all nodded. The orange ninja was still quiet.

"Who are you anyway?" Cole asked. The purple ninja stepped forward.

"I'm Nat, the one who punched your friend is Sam, and that's my little sister Alli," Nat introduced. Alli glared at Nat.

"I'm a year younger than you. Quit calling me little, please" Alli spoke. She had a soft tone in her voice.

"And we're-"

"Wait! We know who you are!" Nat interrupted.

"Ready girls?" Nat asked Sam and Alli. They both nodded their heads and took a deep breath. Sam pointed at Kai.

"Your name is Kai, the red ninja of fire. Your weapon is the sword of fire, and you were the last to unlock your full potential. You have a dragon named Flame. You have a sister named Nya, who's the samurai. You're stubborn, impatient, and your father owned a shop called 4 weapons" she explained. Alli pointed at me.

"Your name is Jay, the blue ninja of lightning. Your weapon is the nun chucks of lightning, and you were second to unlock your true potential. You have a dragon named Wisp. You have a hopeless crush on Kai's sister, Nya. You met sensei by testing out your invention. You're kind, humorous, you were born in a junkyard, and you have parents named Ed and Edna." She babbled. Nat walked over to Cole.

"Your name is Cole, the black ninja of Earth. Your weapon is the scythe of quakes, and you were the third to unlock your full potential. You used to be afraid of dragons, but now have one that's named Rocky. You have a strange cake obsession, you're kind, cocky, and the ninja's leader. You met sensei when testing your strength, have a father named Lou, and did the triple tiger sashay." Nat revealed. Ali looked at Zane.

"Your name is Zane, the white ninja of ice. Your weapon is the shurikens of ice, and you were the first to unlock your true potential. You are a robot, or referred to as a nindroid. You have a falcon, and a dragon named Shard. You have no sense of humor except when your funny switch is on. You're kind, caring, and weird." Alli finished. But they weren't done.

"You 4 are trained by Sensei Wu to defeat his older brother, Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon's son, Lloyd, is the green ninja but was turned older from tomorrow's tea. He likes candy." They all said before closing their mouths. I, Kai, Cole, and Zane, hung there with our mouths open wide. The girls burst out laughing and fell on the floor, rolling.

"You should see the looks on your faces," Nat spoke between laughs.


	8. Come with us

**I know my chapters have been short lately. well, so is this one. Sorry! And I ****_might_**** need an OC later on. I SAID MIGHT. I MIGHT NOT NEED ONE! DON'T SEND THEM PLEASE UNTIL I SAY IF I DO NEED ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO BUT I DO OWN NAT, SAM, AND ALLI!**

KAI'S POV

_How did they know all that stuff?_ Nat and Alli were on the ground, still laughing, while Sam was staring at me.

"What? You think we're stalkers?" she asked angrily. I cleared my throat.

"No. No! But just out of curiosity, how did you know all that stuff?" I responded. Cole, Jay, and Zane were still in shock. Sam raised an eyebrow before she helped Alli and Nat off the ground. Alli dusted off her suit.

"Let's just say that we're from a different place and been watching you guys from-"Alli stopped talking when Nat covered her mouth.

"Great. Now we are stalkers," Sam mumbled and crossed her arms. The boys were now out of being frozen.

"Where are you staying?" Zane asked in a gentle voice.

"In the trees like a koala," Sam snickered. Nat punched her arm.

"Ow!" Sam said as she rubbed her arms. Nat looked at Zane.

"In that house over there," she answered and pointed to a tiny brown house.

"How about you stay with us?" Cole asked, glaring at Nat. I didn't like this idea.

"No! No! No! We can't let _girls_ stay with us," I exclaimed. Jay and the others gave me weird stares, while the girls stood there with mad looks.

"You want to be knocked unconscious again dude?" Sam growled. I squeaked.

"Fine," I grumbled. Everyone except me cheered. Then, the strangest thing happened. Sam ran up and hugged me. I was stunned. And so was everyone else. She backed away swiftly, embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Alli cheered.

"Wait! Give me a second, Nat declared and ran inside the house. I looked at Sam, who shrugged. Nat ran out with a guitar in one hand and a skateboard in the other.

"Alli! Catch!" she yelled and threw something in the air. Alli caught it, but yelped in pain. Zane ran over to her, concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. Alli blushed. She opened her palms to see what it was and glared at Nat.

"Nat. you forgot to close the sewing kit, _again._" She told her sister. Nat rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Now we can go," Nat said. We all ran to the dragons. Sam's eyes sparkled.

"Sweet ride," she spoke. Nat rolled her eyes in amusement. Alli went on Zane's dragon, Nat went with Cole, and Sam went with me. I frowned.

"Trust me pal. I ain't happy either," Sam told me and hopped on the dragon. I jumped on and went up in the sky.


	9. can you sing?

**hi guys! i wanted to add a little NatxCole in this chapter, so here you go!**

COLE'S POV

I was on Rocky with Nat wrapping her arms around my waist.

"This is epic!" she screamed to the sky. I laughed and smiled at her delight. _She's interesting._

"You okay?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Perfect!" I responded. There was an awkward silence.

"So… you play guitar?" I told her to break the silence. She blinked slowly and nodded.

"I also play the bass, drums, flute, clarinet, violin, viola, cello, and any other instrument you can think of," Nat explained. _Wow! She's talented!_

"What about singing?" I questioned. She turned away.

"I like it. But I'm not the best," she mumbled. I frowned.

"Come on! Let me hear," I encouraged her. She rolled her eyes and started to sing.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
and breathe... Just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
but, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Because you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
so cradle your head in your hands,  
and breathe... Just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

NAT'S POV

I let out the last note. A strand of pink hair fell in my face. I blew it back to its spot. I turned to see Cole, in shock. _Wait!_

"Dude! The dragon!" I yelled. He shook his head and got control of Rocky.

"Heh. Sorry. But you have an amazing voice. That I got lost in it," he told me. I turned away to blush. I smiled a little. _I wonder how the others are doing._


	10. Dad

**this is by far the SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO BUT I DO OWN NAT, SAM, AND ALLI!**

ZANE'S POV

Alli was apparently afraid of heights because she was squeezing me hard.

"Sorry, I've just never been up this high before," she spoke and pushed her glasses back up. I ginned at this. _She's different. In a good way. _She saw me staring at her.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you," I stumbled, blushing. She giggled.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"So, Nat's your sister?" I questioned. Alli nodded.

"Yep. She may be a pain, but I love her," she said softly. I was confused.

"She kicks you?" I gasped. She chuckled.

"No Zane! She can be annoying at times."

"Oh." I understood. She turned away. There was something about that that I found interesting, she was unique. Not like the others.

"Alli, what happened to your dad?" I asked gently as I could. She sighed.

"Here's what happened. I, Nat, and dad were driving on the road. We were having a great time, rocking out to music on the radio-"she paused to chuckle softly.

"Anyways, we went on a highway, with barely ay cars. But apparently, dad got a text on his phone. He picked it up to see who it was and- and-" she stopped to shed a tear.

"A guy in a- a car, was going past the speed limit. He-he rammed into the car. D-d ad- dad- flew out the window- and- " Alli was crying now. I couldn't help but hug her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Thanks Zane," she sniffed. Then she gave a kiss on the cheek. I was stunned. _I don't understand what's happening._ Alli interrupted my thoughts.

"Zane. We're here," she said and pointed to the bounty. I smiled.

"Shard. Down!" I ordered and we flew downwards.


	11. Meeting everyone

**So i wanted to add a little more ColexNat. Sorry for the lack of AllixZane. Enjoy!**

JAY'S POV

I was the 1st to arrive at the bounty. _I wish Nya could have ridden with me. _A roar came from the sky. I looked up and saw Kai, Zane, and Cole with Nat, Alli, and Sam. Sam and Kai didn't look too happy to ride alone with each other. Nat and Cole were as red as Kai's suit. Alli and Zane were just plain quiet. _What the heck happened up there? _

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them. Nat walked towards me.

"Is that Nya in a dress?" she questioned while pointing to the bounty. I swiftly turned around. _Where? Where! _Then Nat slapped me on the back of the head. Everyone except me laughed. I frowned.

"Dude. Relax, we were just slowed down. That's all," Nat explained. I rubbed my head.

"Then why'd you slap me?" I said. Nat shrugged.

"I felt like you needed to snap back to reality. Would Nya really wear a dress?" she spoke. Sam snickered and high-fived Nat. I groaned. We all ran on the bounty.

"Like I said, epic!" Nat cried. Cole chuckled while a little pink came across Nat's cheek.

"So, what now?" Alli asked. Just then, Nya came in.

"Guys! I heard footsteps, are there intruders?" she stopped talking when she saw the girls.

"Who are they?" Nya asked. I sighed. _Nya was so cute when she was confused._

"Um. This is Nat, Sam, and Alli," I introduced them. Nat and Sam waved while Alli shyly smiled.

"Ok. My name is-"

"They know who you are," Kai interrupted Nya. She was puzzled.

"Are you guy's stalkers?" she asked Nat. Sam punched Nat's arm.

"Told you," she whispered into her ear. Lloyd then walked in.

"When are we going to start training? I-"he stopped when he saw the girls. I groaned and introduced them, _again._ He asked if they were stalkers and Sam punched Nat again. Lloyd whispered in my ear.

"The purple one's hot," he whispered. I slapped his arm.

"Dude!" I quietly yelled. Lloyd walked up to Nat.

"We should tell Sensei you're here. Come on!" he said and held hands with Nat, guiding her to Sensei's room. Cole looked angry and walked after them. We followed. We were near Sensei's room when he opened the doors.

"Ah. And who might they be?" he questioned. I told him their names. Then Cole bumped in between Lloyd and Nat.

"They're from outside of Ninjago," he answered, still satisfied with getting next to Nat. Lloyd just stood there with his arms crossed. Sensei Wu's eyebrow's raised.

"The prophecy has begun."

**oh lloyd with his little crush! by the way, Lloyd is older in this story. Sorry for it being short AGAIN! i'll update soon!**


	12. The prophecy

**i will not need an OC. Sorry! but here's the next chapter. Please review!**

NAT'S POV

Alli passed out on the floor. Sam kept slapping her face to make her conscious again.

"Ok. Look, I think you got the wrong people," I explained to Sensei. While the ninja just stood there in shock. Sensei sat up and shook his head.

"There is something, I should have told you 4 a long time ago," he said. Sensei walked over to the corner of the room and picked up an old scroll. He unraveled it.

"Isn't that the prophecy of the green ninja?" Zane asked. Sensei Wu nodded. Cole stepped forward.

"But Sensei, we already know who the green ninja is. It's Lloyd," Cole told him. Lloyd puffed out his chest proudly at me. He may be older but he still acts like a 10 year old. Sensei took the scroll and unraveled it more. _There's more?_ The scroll showed three more ninja. A purple one, a yellow, and an orange. Just then, Alli was conscious. Zane helped her up. I pointed to the ninja.

"Is that…us?" I asked. Sensei moved his head side to side. Alli fainted again, this time into Zane's arms. He was really blushing now.

"But, we're not even ninjas. We just made costumes," I answered, pointing to my suit. Sensei got out his bamboo staff.

"Déjà vu," Sam snickered in my ear. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"NINJA-GO!" he yelled and did spinjitzu around us. We spun until we stopped. I looked down to see us in, unchanged.

"Dude. We look the same," Sam said. I saw my ninja suit and realized this was an actual ninja suit.

"Sweet. Sam it's real," I whispered to Sam. Sensei Wu put his staff on my shoulder.

"Nat, purple ninja of music. Holder of the fans of rhythm," he spoke in an ancient voice. He handed me 2 fans. I opened them to find their razor sharp edges.

"Epic," I said for the 3rd time today. Sensei pointed to Sam with the staff.

"Yellow ninja is Sam. Master of light. Holder of the sais of light." He explained while giving Sam a sais.

"Is anyone else thinking how many serpentine I can kick butt with this?" she questioned while Kai snickered in the back. Alli stepped forward, shaking in fear.

"Orange ninja is Alli. Master of animals. And holder of the daggers of animals," Sensei spoke. Alli looked at her weapons and knew that this meant violence. But she smiled politely, not to be rude.

"But what does being ninjas have to do with the prophecy?" I questioned.

"Is anyone else a little freaked out by this?" Alli murmured. I and Sam nodded.

"You three are the destined ninja to protect the green ninja," Sensei explained. This time, Sam fainted. Alli was freaked out. The ninja were shocked again. I just thought about it. _We're not from here! We are from another dimension. How could Sensei know all about us?_

"I think you got the wrong guys. I can't even fight. Sam already beat up 10 guys each week. Alli doesn't even like the sight of violence," clarified Sensei Wu. Alli popped behind me.

"It's true," she murmured, while trying not to faint again. Kai helped Sam off the floor, who slapped him immediately after that.

"The prophecy has spoken," was all Sensei said before he kicked us out of his room.

"More ninja? This is so confusing!" Jay screamed in circles. I grabbed Jay to stop him from having a seizure.

"So they're going to help me train?" Lloyd asked while eyeing me. _This dude is really starting to creep me out. _Kai separated Lloyd from me.

"1st of all, these girls have no experience in fighting," Kai explained while mouthing "sorry" so a frustrated Sam.

"Actually, Sam took karate for 8 years. Alli and I took karate for 6," I told Kai, angrily. Once again, he squeaked and ran behind Zane.

"Fine. I guess we don't know everything. Especially Alli," I spoke, looking at her next to Zane. But before we could start, Nya came sprinting in.

"Guys! There's Serpentine in Ninjago City!"

**Oh how i love you cliffhanger. review peeps! bye!**


	13. Author's note

**Me-hey guys! Pegi here! (hehe! new nickname!) **

**Nat-All hail our creator and friend Pegi! *bows***

**Alli, Nat, Sam, Jay, Cole, and Zane- *bowing* WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!**

**Me-thanks? anyways guys, i a super super (did mentio I'm super?) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING because:**

**1.I have a life. and 2, school. So please forgive me!**

**All except Kai-We forgive you Peg!**

**Kai-If only she would update once in a while.**

**Sam- *grabs wooden spoon and chases Kai around the room* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Kai-*screams like a girl* AAAAAHH!**

**Me-Also, I want uou guys to tell me if there should be any ColexNat, SamxKai, or AllixZane in the chapter after that. I need your opinion. In addition, what story of mine do you like better? "Secrets" or "Sucked In"? review no! and don't forget to tell me what romantic moments for the pairing you want to see first.**

**Sam-or you WILL get whooped with my wooden spoon here! *points to a beaten up Kai with bkack eye***

**Kai-*whisper*do it...**

**Everyone-BYEZ!**


	14. Where are they?

**hey guys! guess what? I NOW HAVE 10 FAVORITES AND 11 FOLLOWERS AND 20 REVIEWS! thank you all! i want to make a shoutout to all the people who made this one of their favorites:**

Buttercupfan101

ELECTRA13

Malica15

Ninjago4eva

OneDirectionisepic

Pink ninja ZaneXCole

Shadowsteak

emeraldgal

jada saturday

pureflowersand2684

**and all the followers:**

Buttercupfan101

ELECTRA13

ImmatureChild

MyCreativity

Pink ninja ZaneXCole

PowerinPink

Shadowsteak

emeraldgal

puppy-anime-luvr

pureflowersand2684

toxicswallow

**don't forget to tell me whatt romantic pairing moments you want to see first. And which of my 2 storied you like the best. Review please! :)**

COLE'S POV

"Oh great!" Sam groaned sarcastically. She was right. _But why were the serpentine in the village?_ Kai flipped on his hood.

"Let's go!" he said. I along with them. Nat and the girls were about to come with us when Sensei grabbed her arm.

"You 3 must stay here," ordered Sensei Wu. Nat's jaw dropped open.

"Oh come on! We can fight!" Nat begged. Sensei shook his head.

"You still have much to learn," he responded. I wanted to scream_ Just let them come with us! _They looked at each other and smirked. They turned away and looked at Sensei Wu with huge sad puppy faces. Even Kai would have let them come if they did that. Sensei sighed.

"I suppose you-"

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Sam interrupted but realized what she did. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oo! Oo! Can I come? Please?" Lloyd squeaked while jumping up and down as if he were I still a little kid. Before Sensei could say yes, Lloyd bounced up, grabbed Nat, and led her to the sonic raider. Envy burned in my eyes. There was no time to be mad. We followed them to the sonic raider. There were only 4 seats.

"Um, there are only 4 seats, and there are 8 of us…" Nat trailed off.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Alli asked. Sam blinked.

"Maybe we could sit on top of each other," she suggested. Kai was disgusted by this idea.

"No! I'm not letting *points to Sam* _her_ sit on my lap!" Kai cried. Lloyd, however, scooted up to Nat.

"Dibs on Nat!" Lloyd yelled. Nat gave him a disgusted look and pushed Lloyd away hard.

"No dibs!" I growled. Nat grabbed her skateboard.

"It's fine guys. I have my skateboard," she explained while strapping on her helmet over her ninja suit. We all planned it out very quickly. Sam would be on the top of the raider. Alli would ride with Nat. Lloyd furrowed his brows.

"Come on!" Nat yelled before she and Alli hopped on her skateboard. We all flipped into the sonic raider while Sam made her way to the top.

"When I said I wanted to be at the top, this isn't what I meant," she grumbled. I started the vehicle. Nat pushed her legs to start the skateboard. Alli looked as if she were holding on for her life.

ALLI'S POV

Yes, I was holding on for my dear life. I felt like I was going to die at the speed Nat was going.

"Nat, can you _please_ slow down a little?" I questioned politely.

"And not stop those scaly snakes from destroying Ninjago city? I don't think so!" Nat cried before going back to concentrating on the skateboard. I look beside me to see the Sonic Raider. The ninja were looking straight ahead, discussing a battle plan. Lloyd waved frantically to get Nat's attention. I gave him a look. It was obvious that boy has a hopeless crush on my sister, and I didn't like that. Sam was on the top, struggling to balance herself.

Nat skidded to a halt. We were here. Everyone and I jumped out. Sam looked like she was going to puke.

"Gosh, you guys! Do you think of the speed limit!" she managed to get out before barfing on the ground. Kai slowly stepped away from Sam.

"Let's go stop those snakes!" Kai yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"For once, I agree with hothead here," Sam admitted. However, Zane said something that made everyone freeze.

"But where are the serpentine?"

**hehe! i love cliffies! they make everyone mad adn want me to update more... review and tell me the romantice pairing moments you want to see first!**


	15. Where's Alli?

KAI'S POV

We all turned to see the village. It was empty.

"They're. Gone?" Nat asked confused. My head was whirling with questions. _Where are the serpentine? Did they even come here? Did they leave?_ Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"You mean to tell me we came _all this way_ for NOTHING?!" she cried in anger. Everyone and I backed up to give the angry ninja space. Alli touched her arm to calm the yellow ninja down. Sam swung one of her Sais at a shop sign with shattered to the ground. Alli backed away in fear to Nat.

"Sorry Al. I didn't mean to frighten you," Sam spoke in a soft tone. Alli cautiously hugged Sam, waiting for her to crack again.

"Come on guys. Let's go home to figure out what just happened," Cole responded while getting into the Sonic Raider. We all followed while Nat and Alli got their helmets on. Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa there dude. You trade places with me," she explained while climbing in the raider. _Great. Now I have to be on the top._ I saw Nat and Alli ride away on the skateboard before Cole started the vehicle.

ZANE'S POV

I made dinner for all of us. Chicken legs with mashed potatoes. It seemed like everyone enjoyed it.

"Mm. Zane, this is truly amazing," Nat complimented. I smiled in response. Sam was apparently hungry, because she was shoving food in her mouth like no tomorrow. Nat started talking to Sam.

"Hey Sam. Remember that time when you and Taylor tied that kid's underwear to a flag pole?" she questioned. Sam laughed.

"Hah! Yeah."

I and the boys had confused looks on our faces.

"Taylor is my cousin I spent time with before I moved to Nat's neighborhood," Sam explained. We nodded in understanding. Kai snickered.

"She sounds just like you," he giggled. Sam frowned and turned her attention to a wooden spoon. She picked it up and grinned.

"Run." Kai stumbled and ran around the table screaming like a girl while Sam chased him. Jay spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Alli?"

Nat stopped eating and dropped her fork.

"I haven't seen her," Cole responded, looking at a worried Nat. I stood up.

"I'll go find her," I volunteered and walked out of the room to look for Alli.


	16. The kiss

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOST OF ZALI. YOU WERE WARNED! ENJOY!**

ALLI's POV

I sat down, staring at a blank paint canvas. A pencil in my hand. _What would I draw?_ My eyes turned to my recent drawing. An Arctic fox. Its delicate features. It's soft white fur. _White._ An idea popped into my head.

I moved the pencil across the canvas. Never before had I have been so off focus, because I kind of forgot what I was drawing. I thought of another thing. I drew it while I thought. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Is that me?"

I jumped around. There stood Zane, in shock.

"Huh?" I whispered to myself. I then looked up at what I drew. I took in a long breath. I had drawn Zane.

"Oh Zane! I am so sorry! I-"

He walked slowly up to my drawing and touched it. He smiled at me.

"It's... Amazing!" Zane said. I turned away in embarrassment. I felt my face. It was burning up. I was blushing. _What is wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I tired? _Zane interrupted my thoughts.

"Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Teach you what?" I responded confused. Zane grinned.

"To draw."

What felt like a fire on my face continued. I looked at the ground and pushed my glasses back up.

"Um. Sure."

COLE'S POV

We sat there, waiting for Zane to return with Alli.

"How long has Zane been gone?" Jay questioned Sam. She looked at her wrist.

"Half past freckle. I don't have a watch!" she expressed with frustration. Nat gave her a slap on the back of the head. Sam yelped and rubbed it.

"He's been gone for almost half an hour," Nat explained. By the expression on her face, she was scared. I just wanted to pull her into a hug. Kai spoke up.

"Come on guys," Kai spoke and got up from the table. I shrugged at Nat and followed.

ZANE'S POV

"And then you erase the extra lines and you're done!" Alli explained and held up her finished drawing. A blue parakeet. I looked down at mine.

"Mine didn't turn out so well," I told her, lifting my so called "Parakeet". This was a bunch of scribbles in various places. She giggled.

"Aren't robots supposed to be perfect?" Alli spoke suddenly serious. I shook my head.

"Even nindroids make mistakes." There was a silence that spread through the room. I glared at Alli's eyes. Bits of brown sparkled. I couldn't help but think of how unique she was. There's something about Alli that made her stand out from the rest of girls.

"Are you okay Zane?" Alli asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Alli?" I started. She stared into my eyes. I tried my best not to blush **(in this story, nindroids blush. Deal with it!)**

"Why do you have glasses?" I finished. She blinked slowly.

"To tell you, Zane, I do not have the best eyesight. I hate wearing glasses. Everyone makes fun of me. How I can't see. They call me blind. Like I'm different. They think I look ugly. I am ugly," she cried. I couldn't stand it.

"Alli, don't say you are ugly. You are beautiful. You have those eyes that would make anyone melt. You are so pretty. You are nice. You are you," I admitted. She gradually smiled. I blushed hard. That's when our pencils dropped on the ground. We grinned and bent down to pick up our pencils. We were so close to each other we bonked our heads when we leaned down. I and Alli rose up. As we did, I felt something soft on my lips. I widened my eyes. Alli's lips had come in contact with mine. We were both shocked. Except we didn't do anything. We froze. After a few seconds she broke free. Our eyes were still big as moons. We were both as red as Kai's suit. I felt my heart **(let's say he has a heart)**was beating so fast as if it would popy out of my chest.

"There you are!"

Turned to see Kai and the others. Nat tackled Alli in a hug.

"What were you guys doing?" Cole asked. I looked at Alli, telling her to answer.

"I was teaching Zane how to draw," she answered. Alli gave me a small grin. I smiled in response.


	17. You like him!

SAM'S POV

Alli ate her dinner that we warmed up in the microwave for her. I still have no idea what was going on with Alli and Zane. When they get around each other, they act all weird. _I need to know._

Alli sat in her bed, twirling a piece of hair, hanging out of her braid. I slid on the bed next to Alli.

"Alli, can you tell me what's going on between you and Zane?" I asked her. Alli turned beet red in a second.

"Um, nothing! No! Why would you ask?" She stuttered. It took me a minute to process what was going on here. My eyes lit up. I smirked at Alli, who seemed to notice.

"What?"

"You like Zane." Alli was now as red as Kai's ninja suit.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled. We heard footsteps. Nat stood by the door.

"Will you guys be quieter? Some of us are trying to focus here! What were you screaming about anyways?" She questioned.

"ALII LIKES ZANE!" I yelled before being tackled by Alli.

"SAM! Alli cried. She may be younger, but that girl sure can pin you down. Nat snickered.

"Sam, quit it. Besides, we all know who you like," Nat teased. I tilted my head. _What the heck is this girl babbling about?_

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on anyone," I complained. Alli seemed to catch on because she was grinning so hard.

"You have a crush on Kai," Nat taunted. My face began heating up.

"I do not!" I complained. _Why would I like a guy like him? Sure, he's hotheaded and angry most of the time. But he is kind of cool. Oh, what am I saying!?_

"Admit it Sam. You love him."

My face was as hot as the sun. Nat and Alli started making kissy faces.

"Oh I'm in love with you Kai!" Alli mocked me. I frowned.

"I love you too Sam! Let's make out!" Nat grunted in her best man voice.

"Oh shut up! Both me and Alli see it's obvious that you like Cole."

Nat stopped dead. Now she was the one to burn up.

"B-Be quiet Sam! That's not true!" Nat stuttered. I snickered. One of my favorite things is to torture my best friend. Alli stood up.

"Will you guys quit? We have more important things to focus on," Alli interrupted. I looked at Nat and nodded. _She was right_. Getting home was a topic we needed to discuss.

"Guys, how will we get home?" I asked. Nat put her hands on her hips.

"But what are we going to do? After all, Sensei said we were the 3 prophesized to protect the green ninja," Nat explained. I sighed. _Nat was right._ Just then, Sensei Wu ran in.

"Sorry, but do you ever knock?" I asked angrily. Nat glared at me. I blushed when I realized I have shown disrespect for the Sensei. I bowed in apology.

"Please, gather ninja and meet me in the training hall," Sensei spoke while walking away. We stared at one another in confusion.

"We can discuss this later," Nat finally whispered before I followed Nat out of the bedroom.

COLE'S POV

After finding Alli from her hiding, I was pretty exhausted. I took off my shirt and flopped on my bed and exhaled in relief. That is, until I heard knocking at the door. Someone opened it. I turned to see who it was. I started sweating. There stood Nat, beet red. I was shirtless.

NAT'S POV

_Oh. My. Gosh._ My face was so red, and I knew it.

"Um-Um-Um," I stuttered. _Come on stupid! Say something!_

"Sensei wanted all of us to see him in the training hall," I managed to spit out. Cole smiled and nodded. I giggled like an idiot. _Stupid emotions!_ Cole got up and walked to the door. We accidentally bumped into each other. I landed on top of him. We were both sweating now. Suddenly as if by a magical force, I leaned in slowly. So did Cole. We almost made contact when I heard a knock on the side of the door. Sam was there, smirking evilly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I interrupting?" she asked in innocence. _It's official. I'm going to kill her. _I quickly got off Cole. My face felt as warm as the taste of a pepper. I walked out behind Sam and Cole to the training hall. _What just happened?_

ALLI'S POV

I stood next to Zane, walking to the training hall. A few hours ago, we kissed. I have never been kissed before. Not by anyone like Zane. _I'm a nerd. I have glasses. Forget about it._ Behind us were Sam and Kai, followed by Nat and Cole, then Lloyd and Nya. I turned my head to look at Nat and Cole. They were blushing like crazy. I chuckled in satisfaction. It was about time those two had a romantic moment. _Well, until Sam ruined it._

Sam kept glancing at Kai, and then at the ground. I could tell she was confused. She had never felt true love before. She has had boyfriends. But they never truly loved her. They just wanted protection from other guys. All of her ex-boyfriends ended up in the ER for breaking her heart.

Lloyd, of course, kept staring at Nat and Cole, blushing at each other. He was mad that they almost kissed. That boy needs to know the meaning of rejection. I bumped into Zane. We were in the training hall. We padded in to see Sensei Wu, sipping his tea.

"Ah, my students and guests. Come," he beckoned. We sat down with Sensei.

"You all know about you three who must protect Lloyd," Sensei Wu explained. I nodded along with Nat and Sam.

"But I have been hiding something else."

We all froze. _Another secret?_

"I have been told something else," Sensei spoke. We all leaned forward in curiousity.

"There is a 4th ninja destined to protect Lloyd."


	18. Her?

JAY'S POV

_More? N-ninja? _I fell to the ground and everything went black.

COLE'S POV

"Another ninja?" Nat asked. Jay was unconscious. Nya patted him gently, trying to wake the blue ninja up.

"Sensei, who is this 4th ninja?" Zane spoke in a serious tone. _Typical Zane. He's not the one to freak and pass out from shock. Unlike some ninja._ I looked at a still unconscious Jay. _No other ninja freaks out more than Jay. _Sensei Wu shook his head.

"It is unknown. I was only told that it will be the grey ninja of winds," Sensei responded. Sam groaned behind me.

"Oh great! We already have enough to deal with. Like the strange vanishing Serpentine?" Sam grumbled loud for all of us to hear. We all agreed with her statement. Even Kai, who apparently kept taking glances at Sam and turning away in embarrassment.

"Guys, we need to talk about this," I finally spoke. Nat nodded.

"Like why they never showed up?" Nat supported and beamed at me. I blushed.

"Or maybe they didn't find what they were looking for."

It was Alli who suggested it. We were a little surprised by this. Usually, the ninja of animals was shy and afraid. Now she had spoken in front of everyone. Zane stood up.

"She has a point. It's a possibility the Serpentines were searching for something and never found it. Maybe they just left," Zane backed up Alli. _Those 2 sure are a team._

"Zane and Alli are right. Why would those snakes just not show up when they were spotted by Nya?" Sam said. Nya was still in front of Jay on the floor. Jay's eyes opened. When he saw Nya this close to him, he was red and sweaty.

"Welcome back," Nya chuckled softly and gave Jay a hand, who was giggling nonstop like an idiot. After Jay got out of his shock from Nya taking care of him, we explained everything we were trying to figure out.

"But what were they trying to find?" questioned Jay. _I never thought about that._ Just at that very moment, alarm went off. Nya took action and ran to the control room. She immediately came back.

"Guys! The Serpentine are in the Ninjago City! And they are still there!"

SAM'S POV

I once again groaned and flipped on my hood. I followed the others to the sonic raider. We didn't have time to argue who would be on top, so everyone squeezed into the vehicle. It felt a bit awkward considering I was squished next to Kai. I looked at the red ninja, who gave me a smile beneath his hood. Usually, I would slap him for that. But for some reason, I kinda…. liked it. _Dang emotions! _

The Sonic Raider came to a sudden halt. We were here. I heard sharp hisses. _And so are the Serpentine._ I turned around to see Scales and all of his army. Once Scales gave me one good look he squealed.

"It'sssssssss the three ninja who beat usssssssss!" Scales hissed. I smirked and took out one of my Sais.

"Yeah snake. Be afraid. And feel the _awesome _power of my-"I threw the weapon, which landed in a fountain.

"Sais," I finished. Scales and his minions laughed.

"Guys! Look!" Cole whispered while pointing to one of the snakes. I saw what Cole was talking about. The snake held a tied tan sack. It obviously had something in it. _Or someone!_

"The snakes have a person in that sack!" I whispered. Scales narrowed his eyes.

"ATTACK!" Scales ordered while his minions charged toward us. Nat and Alli looked at me and nodded. I smiled.

"NINJA-GO!" all three of us cried and spun into tornadoes toward the Serpentine. I hit a blue snake. He hissed and gave punch, but I dodged it. I lifted up my only Sais and used it on him. He got angry. He yelled trying to attack me. I just whacked him on the head and he fainted. I rolled my eyes. _Snakes._

Nat was fighting a Serpentine. It looked like she was winning. Until she got distracted and was kicked down. She was defenseless. He was about to punch her when a brown spinjitzu tornado came and attacked the snake. Cole was revealed as the savior. Cole helped the purple ninja up. Nat took off her hood for a split second and kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't see it, but I could tell Cole was blushing and being thankful behind his hood.

We kept on fighting until we won.

"RETREAT!" Scales ordered while all of the Serpentine screamed away in terror. The snake with the sack stood there, with his knees shaking hard. I smirked.

"Boo," I spoke. The snake screamed, dropped the sack, and followed the rest. Everyone cheered and took of their hoods.

"We did it!" Jay cried. Zane was tending to one of Alli's bruises. The orange ninja was as red as a tomato. Cole was still blushing from the kiss from Nat.

"Nat, why did you kiss me?" he asked Nat. She turned away.

"It was a little thank you," she answered shyly. We all forgot about the sack. Everyone and I walked over to the squirming sack. Cole untied the sack and stood back. The bag fell down to reveal a person. I gasped. _No! No! No! It can't be! It can't!_

"Taylor?"


	19. How did you get here?

NAT'S POV

I and Alli gaped in shock while Sam just stood there.

"Taylor?"

The girl looked up. She had pretty long brown hair with navy blue highlights into a ponytail. Her eyes were green. She wore a sleeveless dark blue top under a black vest, a white skirt, and white boots. She looked up, surprised.

"Sams? Is that you?" she spoke. I gasped. _It is! It is Taylor!_

"Taylor!" Sam cried and pulled her into a hug. They were giggling. The ninja were still speechless for they didn't know what to say. Taylor saw me and Alli.

"Alli! Nat! My buds," she replied coolly and we fist bumped. Taylor turned to Sam.

"Leah, how in the heck did you get here?" Sam asked. Taylor stood up.

"I should ask you the same question," Taylor said. She saw the ninja in interest.

"Sam? Is that the ninja?" Taylor asked smiling. Kai stepped forward.

"The one and only," Kai boasted. Jay rolled his eyes and Cole face palmed himself. I lead Taylor toward the ninja.

"Taylor, this is Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai. Guys, this is Sam's cousin Taylor," I introduced. Taylor gave them a wave.

"Sup?"

Everyone except Kai smiled.

"Whoa! Hold the phone! Taylor? The one _Sam_ told us about?" Kai asked. Sam smirked evilly. Kai hid behind Zane for protection. I giggled.

"Seriously, how did you get here to Ninjago City?" Sam questioned. Taylor turned to her cousin.

"Here's what happened."

TAYLOR'_S FLASHBACK_

_I walked all the way to Sam's house. I haven't seen my cousin in the longest time. I'm sure she would be so happy to pull a prank on someone again. I had finally arrived. It was sure a big hunk of exercise. I climbed the porch steps to the door. I knocked. There was no answer. Her mom was usually not here. I tried again. Still no answer._

_ "__Hello? Sam? You there?" I asked. This was weird. I grabbed the knob and pushed in the door. It was open. I entered Sam's house. It was dead empty. I walked around the house. The n I went into the living room. _

_ "__What the heck happened in here?" I spoke to myself. Shattered glass from the light bulbs was everywhere. Food scattered on the floor. It was a mess. All that stood in mint condition was the TV. A brand new one by the looks of it. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Alli must have got it from a garage sale. I gasped. I've heard of these TVs before!_

_They were the new voice-activated TVs. But they were recalled back for an unknown reason. I've always wanted one. You just said what TV show you wanted to watch. I sat on the couch. I was in the mood for my favorite TV show of all time. Ninjago. _

_ "__Ninjago: Masters of Spinjizu," I spoke clearly to the TV. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The TV rattled and flickered. I held on to the couch._

_ "_What's_ going on!?" I cried. There was a bright white flash and everything went black._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sam inhaled deeply.

"That's what happened to us! Leah, you're in the TV show with us!" I squealed. Taylor was confused. Cole stepped forward.

"Come with us to the bounty. Sensei would love another visitor," Cole spoke. Taylor rubbed her head.

"Boy, this is some whacked up dream." I took Taylor's hand and led her to the Sonic Raider.


End file.
